


REAL SCIENCE!!

by Cummunistgulfer



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Science, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cummunistgulfer/pseuds/Cummunistgulfer
Summary: Zim and Dib study real science in the flower garden!!
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 1





	REAL SCIENCE!!

REAL SCINECE

Zim was bored. So bored, that he was dull. There had to be someway to kill this boredom.  
“CURSES~” Said Zim like a excited gay man. He was so bored that his feces climbed back up his butthole. (he can do that)  
One day while shitting (they came back) Zim saw Dib outside urinating. He was pissing on his flower garden!

“Hey! Dib! What are you doing you fag???” Said Zim to Dib while still shitting his lungs out his feces.  
“I’m studying real scinece!” Exclamed dib while holding his excited penis.  
“Study real scnence up my ass fag!” Zim was so mad, because he poop was being inturupted that when he got up off the tilet he bad to run, with pants down, to the kitchen to eat a burrito.  
“NEVER!” Exclamed Dib, while zipping up his pants. “I am studying the effects of piss on flower gardens! And because I hate you so much your garden was just asking for me piss! HAHA!”  
“Zim, Dib will eat his words!! Then he’ll have to poop too!” Said Zim like a large insect opening its butthole.  
Zim was furious, more furious then the time that gir denied his cock up his butthole! Zim decided that the intruder must be dealt with.  
“GNOMES!” Exclamed Zim so loudly a big fart flew out of his butthole. “CAPTURE THE FAG!”  
And that is what happened. The gnomes finished wiping the semen off of their faces and brought dib inside.  
“HOW DARE YOU RUIN ME GARDEN WITH YOUR HUMAN PISS!”  
“How dare YOU get in the way of real SCENCE!”  
Zim looked very hardly intently at Dib and then began to masturbate so fast that his penis fell off. It would take at least a day to grow back.  
“Now you lost your dick bitch HAHA!” Said dib, obviously being a stupid fag boy  
“I lose dicks like sharks lose teeth NERD ASS


End file.
